Neeko/Trivia
General * In Neeko's trailer, the frog jumping off a cliff references George the Suicidal Frog. * Neeko has lines showing romantic interest in female champions and was confirmed by her writer, Matt "FauxSchizzle" Dunn, to be the first known lesbian champion.Neeko homosexual confirmation * She was the last champion released in 2018. * The icon for is reused for the Teamfight Tactics item , which references her. Development * Neeko was intended to be a champion that doesn't have a good understanding of the common language because Riot was trying to achieve a "fish out of water" feeling.Neeko Language Understanding ** Flora Paulita voices Neeko in both English and Portuguese. As a result, Neeko's accent is influenced by Brazilian and .Neeko Voice Actor * Úyanga Bold provided the vocals for Neeko's theme.Neeko singer * The gameplay hook during development was a shapeshifter who could mimic other champions. However, the prototype design goal was to create a bot lane carry mage.Neeko Gameplay HookNeeko's Design Goal * One of Neeko's scrapped spells included a high-range trap nest that would have a substantial arm time but would deal a lot of damage. * Inspirations for Neeko include from The Fifth Element, from DC Comics, & from Marvel Comics, from Stranger Things, and Stitch from Lilo & Stitch. * Some of the directions that could have been taken with Neeko included a muse character made of paint who escaped from a painting, and an avant-garde oracle.FauxSchizzle on Scrapped Neeko Direction * was originally tested on . Lore * Neeko is a few hundred years old, but her maturity is at the level of someone in their late teens or early twenties.Neeko's age ** She may be about 180 years old. Vastaya's age * The Oovi-Kat are directly descended from the Vastayashai'rei. Neeko likes to think she's just like her ancestors. * The Oovi-Kat also splintered from the other vastaya tribes early on and lived in isolation for centuries or millennia, so they have more pure and ancient magic compared to other vastaya. ** They looked at the shedding tails as milestones in maturity, like birthdays. This does not occur annually, but is linked to growth in the spiritual realm Oovi-Kat and their tails. Neeko is currently on her fourth tail. * The flowers on her head are actually beautiful glands, like the pinneal gland, which allow Neeko to sense and interact with people's Sho'Ma. Neeko's head flowers * Her favorite food is cheese bread.Ask Riot: Neeko Edition ** This could be a reference to pão de queijo, Brazilian cheese bread, because her voice actress is Brazilian. * is better, faster at shapeshifting than other Vastaya types thanks to her more powerful connection to magic and being attracted to an animal spirit that is good at changing. Neeko could change her appearance dramatically in 2 seconds and hold it for several days.Vastaya Humans vs Vastaya Inhumans Vastaya's furry appearance Neeko's size when shape shifting is only limited by the immensity of her shoma. She could become an exact replica of but wouldn't be able to hold it for long. Neeko's size limit Quotes ; * }} references the song " " by rock band Tomato reference * references "Jacqueline" by poet .Rogers, S. Jacqueline (1814). I.I. Line 70 ("To know her was to love her.") * who changes."''}}}} may be a reference to the fact that was originally intended to be a transgender woman. The idea was scrapped before her release, but the existence of this quote implies that this could still be the case and it just hasn't been properly confirmed yet. (Taliyah's designer, former Rioter DanielZKlein, has discussed this extensively on his personal social media.Ex-Riot ZenonTheStoic on Taliyah's gender identity) Skins ; * One of the goals with Neeko's visuals was to make her look like a lizard with a colorful back and a pale or pink belly.Neeko's visuals ; * Her recall animation is a reference to Yuri Katsuki's performance in Yuri!!! On ice. * Neeko was the first champion whose release skin was tied to a legacy skin event. She was later followed by . ; * , , , and can be seen in the background of her splash art. * Towa, Neeko's familiar spirit, acts as her and . ; Relations * Neeko has spent some time with and her pack. Though Nidalee wouldn't aid her in her further quests, they parted on relatively positive terms. FauxSchizzle also confirmed that she did love Nidalee, but it was unrequited.Neeko and Nidalee * mimicked in the jungle during his search for The Elixir of Uloa. Category:Champion trivia Category:2018 Snowdown Showdown